2 guys and too much time
by ShadowSheWolf
Summary: Hitori mysteryously asks Shigure to come to his doctors appontment early? What's will happen after that? H
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket...But I want to!!!  
  
This is chapter one...if you've seen my others then you know I can't stay serious for too long so this could end up two ways... .;;;  
  
Shigure was heading over to the main house. He was suppoused to be there for his yearly check up. He was very confused on why Hitori would move it to December all of a sudden instead of keeping it in July. He sighed heavily. It was odd. The way Hitori was actting lately. It made him feel nervous like he was...being watched like an owl. What if Hitori was mad at him or something? He stopped suddenly feeling a chill. He broke into a run, pushing him on ward to the main house where he would at least be able to get warm. Finally he got there. He was sweating rather more then he pleased to on an everyday basis. He looked up seeing Hitori passing into his study. Hitori didn't seem to see that Shigure had followed him so it was no suprise that when Shigure said, "Hi Hitori!" Hitori jumped like a startled animal. Instead of getting agery he mearly looked at him.  
  
"Have a seat Shigure...I need to look at you quickly so as to not block up my schedual." His eyes seemed to wander Shigure's body, but Shigure took it as a sign of a normal fact that Hitori merely wished to finish this quickly. Hitori moved the chair slightly. "Take off your shirt." Shigure did so calmly.  
  
"Heat that thing up before you touch me...It's cold!" Shigure's eye followed Hitori as He put his ear to Shigure's chest.  
  
"Who said I was going to use my stethiscope?" Hitori's hands went cashually onto Shigure's sholders, but then oddly smoothed down with a diffrent intention then what was usualy planed. "Your heart beat seems fine. A little fast from running I take it...but other then that fine." Shigure's eyes widened as he felt Hitori's hands grab onto his wrists.  
  
"What are you doing? Hitori? Hitoriiiiiiiiiiiiii-" Shigure moaned when he felt Hitori bite onto his neck. "H-Hitori... what are you doing?" He moaned again as Hitori bit harder. He wanted more, and yet he was slightly afraid. What the hell was he doing? Hitori almost senced Shigure's fear, and replyed to it by looking at him gentally, and softly kissing him. Bad enough timing it was though...the door started to open and....  
  
((Heh...read the next chapter to find out!)) 


	2. Chapter2

ShadowSheWolf: Hey! Back! Thanks for all of the comments...sorry it was a little short but my mother kicked me off the computer...well anyway...I'm back...enjoy my second one!!!  
  
And... the worst person in all the world to see this did...M-O-M-I-J-I.  
  
"Hey Hitori, why are you on Shigure's lap, and kissing him huh? That's really weird. I thought you weren't over Conna. HITORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." He wined in the most annoying fashion. Hitori looked over sharply, and took in a slow breath. His eye set on Momiji. His cool look still on him.  
  
"I'll explane it to you when your older...go out and play for now Momiji ok?" Hitori cleared his throat and looked back to Shigure. "I appoligise for the interuption...you may leave and we can continue this tomarrow." Tomarrow? Tomarrow! Whoa! What? Shigure looked at him as if the air had been sucked out of the room, and Hitori was asking him to breath. His smooth chocolate brown eyes looked toward Hitori, then the door, and back again.   
  
"Hitori...Wha--" He was interupted when Hitori calmly kissed him again. Shigure's face went a hot pink. His cock tightened. Hitori pulled back, and cleared his throat again.  
  
"So I'll see you tomarrow then?" He said looking at him, cooly. Shigure didn't know what to say. What could he say? He cleared his own throat, and straightened up in his seat, and nodded still completely dazed.  
  
Later...  
  
Shigure was sitting at his desk. He was going to wright another trashy novel. He sighed. He kept thinking...Hitori, Hitori, Hitori...and then it hit him. "I'll do it! I'll make a trashy novel based on our rela-...is it one? I don't know..." He whipped out a notebook, and started jotting things down. Even though he wasn't paying attention when he got to the part of them...screwing...his face was red, and his cock was tight. He let out a small moan, and looked around to see if anyone could have heard him. When he saw no signs of anyone he continued wrighting, and wrighting, and then 'RING! RING! RING!' He looked around like a deer in headlights, picking up the phone quickly. "H-hello?"  
  
"Shiguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!" Came an odd whiny voice from the other end. Shigure snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh Mi-Miyu....how nice of you to call...I have all 300 pages done...you have no need to worry...infact they're on your desk..." Shigure mentally hit himself. He could have had some real fun there. "So just calm down...infact I'm working on another book right now." The voice lit up.  
  
"You are? Oh Shigure!" The woman on the other line beamed. "I knew you could be a responsible adult!" Shigure sighed. He felt tired.  
  
"Sorry Miyu...I need to sleep now...I'll talk to you tomarrow after...my appointment...bye!" He hung up the phone, and went up to his room.  
  
The next day...  
  
Shigure was walking once again to the main house. He was flustered. Things were going to fast. He wanted...Hitori. Which felt weird. He thought of how it woulf 'feel' if he were to...screw him. His face grew red again. "Must not think of...Hitoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." He muffled a moan. He walked along faster to keep himself occupied. He hummed a tune he couldn't recall the name of...or any of the words. He suddenly smacked into the door to the main house. "Ow!" He backed up, opened the door quietly, and peeked in. "Hitori?" Hitori was standing in the far off corner, and turned at hearing his name.  
  
"Oh...Shigure...come into my office." He said this in an odd but almost suductive voice. When Shigure entered the room Hitori sat on Shigure's lap as soon as he sat down. "So shall we continue?" Shigure moaned as he felt Hitori grab onto his cock. Hitori got close to Shigure's ear, "Shall we?" Shigure's cock tightened, and his eyes' widened as he felt himself get pulled off the bed, and put onto the floor. Hitori started to peel the clothes off of Shigure, unbuttoning, and sliding it off. Before both of them knew it they both had their clothes off. Shigure was flipped over suddenly, as Hitori straddled him, and lunged into him. Shigure moaned. He was loving it. This went on for exactly 2 hours. When finally Hitori said, "...O-O-Our t-time is a-about up." and got off of Shigure. Shigure sat up feeling odd. He stood shakely, and wobbled slightly. Hitori smiled. "Get your clothes on. I'll Drive you back." Hitori drove him back to his house. "We'll do something tomarrow...again..."  
  
((To be continued!)) 


End file.
